Threat from Within: Darkening Sun
by Everly Wisteria
Summary: READ BOOK 1: THE ROUGE'S CHILD FIRST! Silkshade has discovered her parentage and it only seems to be causing her more problems. Lightstar, leader of SunClan, is about ready to start war with NightClan and she is stuck in the middle of it. Deathpaw is newly apprenticed with the evil Flurrytail's brother, Boulderfang, as her mentor.
1. Prologue

Please leave comments! I want to know thoughts, opinions, and ships if any!

**Allegiances**

SunClan-

Leader: Lightstar- Golden she-cat with black ear

Deputy: Brownclaw- White tom with brown spots and brown feet

Medicine Cat:

Violetnose- Tortoiseshell she-cat

Warriors:

Grasstail- Light tabby tom

Mudpelt- Dark brown she-cat

Cavestorm- Solid gray tom

Whitefoot- Black she-Cat with one white foot

Coldclaw- White tom with an icy attitude

Apprentice; Skypaw

Snakeheart- Tortoiseshell she-cat with a big heart

Apprentice; Molepaw

Murderscar- Tortoiseshell she-cat with scars all over

Apprentices:

Molepaw- Light brown tom

Skypaw- White and grey she-cat

Elders:

Ivyfur- Calico she-cat with failing eyesight

RainClan-

Leader: Lightningstar- Tabby tom with light blue eyes

Deputy: Wetfur- Brown tom with a love for water

Apprentice; Gorgepaw

Medicine Cat:

Treepelt- Light brown tom

Apprentice; Budpaw

Warriors:

Puddlestorm- Tortoiseshell she-cat

Falldrop- Tabby tom, a bit clumsy

Mapleleaf- Black she-cat

Branchstep- Brown tom with white ears

Apprentice; Barkpaw

Juniperfur- Black she-cat with brown tail-tip

Apprentice; Prancepaw

Queens:

Streamflood- Tortoiseshell she-cat with a fear of swimming

Kits; Willowkit

Duckfur- Striped ginger she-cat

Apprentices:

Budpaw- Gentle calico she-cat

Barkpaw- Brown tom

Prancepaw- Black she-cat

Gorgepaw- Black tom with brown ears

Elders:

Dampfoot- Tabby tom who always manages to get wet

SnowClan-

Leader: Icestar- White tom

Deputy: Blizzardfang- Black and white she-cat

Apprentice; Moonpaw

Medicine Cat:

Frostheart- Brown tom with white chest, little compassion

Apprentice; Smallpaw

Warriors:

Stormfang- Light grey and white she-cat

Apprentice; Thawpaw

Quickfreeze- Speedy tabby tom

Stoneclaw- Pure grey tom

Glacierpelt- Tortoiseshell she-cat

Apprentice; Whitepaw

Stubtail- Golden she-cat with a short tail

Flamefur- Ginger she-cat

Lilyshade- tortoiseshell she-cat with white tail-tip

Apprentices:

Thawpaw- Tabby tom

Whitepaw- White she-cat

Moonpaw- Tortoiseshell she-cat

Smallpaw- Small tortoiseshell she-cat

Elders:

Graypelt- Grey she-cat

NightClan-

Leader: Wingstar- White she-cat

Deputy: Duskpelt- Ginger tom with white spots

Medicine Cat:

Dawnfur- Ginger she-cat with white paws

Apprentice; Limppaw

Warriors:

Skyfang- Blue she-cat

Pineclaw- Brown tom

Cranepool- Calico she-cat

Boulderfang- Grey tom

Apprentice; Deathpaw

Tallblaze- Tall grey tom

Flurrytail- White she-cat

Apprentice; Mountainpaw

Silkshade- White she-cat with three black feet

Silentstorm- Black she-cat with white spot over one eye

Songheart- Loud black and white she-cat

Apprentices:

Mountainpaw- Gray tom with white tipped ears and tail

Deathpaw- Ginger she-cat

Limppaw- Ginger she-cat with white spots, a stump instead of a hind leg

Elders:

Darkfur- Tortoiseshell she-cat

Lightningflash- Black tom with one white spot

**Prologue**

I awoke from yet another dream. I couldn't possibly go back to sleep. I walked out of my den. It was the middle of the night. I saw someone else walk out of their den.

"Wingstar, what are you doing out so late?" I asked.

"I could ask you the same, Dawnfur," she replied.

"I was dreaming. I haven't been getting good sleep for a moon," I replied.

"I haven't been getting good sleep either. Too much on my mind. I've had a couple dreams myself," Wingstar said. "Would you like to go for a walk?"

"That would be quite nice," I replied.

We walked quietly out of camp. The cat on guard, Skyfang, nodded a hello as we passed. We were farther away from camp before either of us spoke.

"What have you been dreaming about?" Wingstar asked.

"I've been dreaming the same thing. Tall Tree has fallen and all around it is covered in blood," I told her.

"That's the dream I've been having," Wingstar said.

"Tonight it was different. I was at Tall Tree were the medicine cats usually sit. I saw a cat I've never seen before. He didn't identify himself either. He just said, 'Enemies may surround you, but beware the enemy within.' Then Tall Tree fell and it ended," I said.

"Do you think it was about Murderscar?" Wingstar asked.

"I would've thought that too if it wasn't for one thing. Only NightClan was there," I told her.

"Are you supposing there is a traitor in NightClan?" Wingstar asked.

"I wouldn't tell you if I wasn't certain," I said.

"I know you wouldn't, Dawnfur," said Wingstar. "That's what scares me."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Deathpaw! Limppaw!" The cats of NightClan chanted.

I was so excited! After six moons of waiting I am finally an apprentice.

"An apprentice! I remember how excited I was!" Songheart said.

"Boulderfang will be a fine mentor," Silkshade said.

"Don't worry about how he's Flurrytail's brother. He isn't near as dangerous as his sister is," Silentstorm said.

"I honestly am surprised he and his brother still follow her around," Silkshade said.

"He saved me once and I won't quickly forget it," Songheart said.

"I'm not worried about that. I'm worried I won't be able to breathe unless you give me some space!" I said.

"Some of us are tired of waiting in line to see her!" Cranepool teased them. "Don't you three have something else to do?"

"I'm sure I can find something for them," Duskpelt said, whiskers twitching with amusement. He completely hated us at first, but eventually he became a better father. "I want to see her as well. My sister has already took Limppaw into her den."

They both talked to me for a few moments. Then Boulderfang walked over.

"I know you've already been out of camp, but I suppose you might want an official tour of the territory," he said.

"Yes, I would like that," I said.

"Flurrytail said she and Mountainpaw could take some time off training and come with us," he said.

We went over to where they were waiting by the entrance and the four of us left camp.

...

We returned to camp later that day. It was a lot of fun getting to see the whole territory, especially with Mountainpaw. I saw Limppaw eating a mouse. I grabbed some fresh-kill from the pile and joined her.

"How was your first day as an apprentice?" she asked.

"I enjoyed it a lot. How was your's?" I asked.

"I realized how much I have to learn," Limppaw said. "It's a bit overwhelming, but imagine how much I'll be able to help all these cats!"

"I'm sure you can learn every bit of it," I told her.

"Thanks," she said and yawned. "I think it's time for me to get some sleep. See you tomorrow!"

"See you!" I said.

"Hi!" Silkshade said, padding up holding a piece of fresh kill. "Have you had fun today?"

"I have. There's so much land here!" I said. "How has border squabbles ever broke out?"

"Greedy leaders, harsh leaf-bares. I honestly haven't experienced any so I wouldn't know for sure," Silkshade said.

"I got to see Tall Tree from a distance," I said.

"Wait until your first Gathering. It's always exciting to see all those cats. It's not always interesting though," Silkshade said.

"It sounds like it's been interesting enough the last few moons," I said. "It's all cats ever talk about after it."

"Lightstar hasn't been very happy since we told her Murderscar was a murderer. She honestly seems to have taken it personally," Silkshade said. "She isn't at all willing to admit she made a mistake and Murderscar is evil. She's not going to be the only one to pay for her mistakes." Fear flashed in her eyes.

"What about the secret we're keeping? Is anyone going to pay for it?" I asked.

"I wouldn't doubt it," Silkshade said. "Cats would die if we told. There is no way to stop it."

We sat in silence for a moment. "Hello!" Songheart said, bouncing over. "How was your day, Deathpaw?"

"It was fun," I said. "It was also long."

"I'm sure it was," Silentstorm said, padding up. "You should get some rest. Tomorrow might be even longer."

"I'll see you all tomorrow," I said.

I walked into the apprentice den. I curled up in a nest, making sure it wasn't Mountainpaw's. I fell asleep quickly.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I watched Deathpaw go into the den. She was lucky she didn't have a day like my first day. I didn't see the territory until the next day. That day wasn't the best either. The same cat ruined both days for me. Flurrytail.

"I'm glad her apprenticeship has gotten off to a nice start," Silentstorm said, as if reading my mind.

"She had a much better one than me," I said. "Then again, mine wasn't at all normal."

"It wasn't," Silentstorm agreed.

"Most cats don't have several cats who want them dead," Songheart said.

"Then you guys aren't most cats anymore," I sighed. "Sorry for that."

"Sorry? None of this is your fault. We chose to help you," Silentstorm said. "I don't regret it."

"I don't either," Songheart said. "I doubt you chose to have enemies."

"She would have left a long time ago if she didn't want enemies," a cat said from behind me.

I jumped and turned around. "Will you stop doing that!" I said.

"Since when do I listen to you?" Flurrytail asked. "I heard you talking about me. I figured I could give my opinion on the subject."

"Since when did we want to hear your opinion on Silkshade?" Silentstorm asked. "You can go now."

"You know I'll leave when I want to," Flurrytail snapped. "You all know my forces are growing. How many cats are on your side? Only four I know of. And you wouldn't tell anybody else, would you?"

"If you keep yowling your stupid warnings we already know about all of RainClan will know you're plotting murder," Silentstorm said.

What Flurrytail was saying is true. News that I'm part kittypet spread like wildfire and most cats don't think I should be a warrior. Duskpelt sure hasn't had cat's approval either. Snakeheart and her apprentice Molepaw were still nice to me, but that was about all from the other clans. Even some other cats in my own clan, although they were nice to me, were not treating me like one of them.

"Well, I have better things to do than talk with a kittypet," Flurrytail said.

Silentstorm sighed. "NightClan is dividing within," she said. She walked off to the warriors den.

"She's so negative sometimes," Songheart said. "There's so much more to life than what she sees." She followed after Silentstorm.

I wasn't tired. The sun hadn't set yet. I walked out of camp. I needed some space.

Life had changed so much for me in the past moons. I'd discovered who my parents were. I met a new enemy with revenge on her mind. I met a cat who loved me and was murdered by his supposed friend. I was still the same cat I was, I just know a lot more. And have more cats to watch out for.

Flurrytail has more cats than before. I don't know how many rouges she has recruited. Just thinking about rouges has me smelling them.

Cats leapt out of the bushes. That was no scent of my imagination. Five of them. I am a bit outnumbered. They all had size advantage and experience by the looks of it.

No one had attacked yet. They had me surrounded and were waiting to spring into battle.

"What do you want?" I growled, trying to sound menacing. "Get off NightClan territory!"

"It's none of your business what we do!" a tom hissed.

"We do as we please," another tom said.

"And you sure aren't going to stop us!" a she-cat laughed.

They had formed a tight circle around me. They started slashing at me. They did it one at a time as if they were playing some sort of game. I'm not some stupid prey! I jumped up and spin in a circle, slashing at their faces.

As I was landing one of them knocked me onto my back and held down my limbs. I was hissing and spitting furiously. As much as I struggled the tom's weight was to much. His breath smelled like crow-food. What should I do from here?

A cat jumped out of the shadows onto the tom holding me down. He was knocked off me and I scrambled to my paws. I wondered what NightClan cat had come to my aid. What I saw wasn't a NightClan cat. Snakeheart had come and rescued me.

We stood tail to tail. We were still outnumbered. We dodged and slashed and bit. I saw that our moves were much better than theirs. They threw their weight around and slashed out at exactly where you were, not paying attention to where you were going. Our wits eventually beat their brute strength. They fled into the night which had fallen by this time.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Hello to you too," Snakeheart said.

"Hi. What are you doing here?" I repeated.

"Saving your pelt by the looks of it," she said. "I heard some commotion and scented the foul odor of rouges. I heard your voice, saw a bunch of cats surrounding you, and figured you needed help. You obviously did."

"Thank you. I'll make sure to tell Wingstar about this. I don't want war with SunClan because you saved my life," I said.

"Looks like I've caught two mice with one slash," Flurrytail said, stepping out of the underbrush with Coldclaw at her side.

"Your friends, I assume? You haven't got any cat yet," I growled.

"Sister," Coldclaw said.

"Coldclaw," Snakeheart said.

"I was hoping to get Silkshade alone for once, but I can't say I'm surprised," Flurrytail said. "She always needs some cat to look out for her."

"You never seem to be alone either," I stated. "And you are always sending in other cats to do the majority of the work."

"I am working with my brain and strength. If we relied on brute strength where would that get us?" Flurrytail said. "Now down to business. Getting rid of you once and for all."

"I'd get out of the way if I were you," Coldclaw said to his sister. "You don't have to get hurt."

"And neither do you," Snakeheart said.

"How about we go back to our camps and nobody gets hurt?" I suggested.

"And how about hedgehogs fly. It's not your decision to make, kittypet," Flurrytail spat.

A cat put paws over our mouths. "Hush and it will all be over quickly," a voice I recognize as Murderscar's snarled.

Flurrytail and Coldclaw were coming toward us with their claws unsheathed. I saw Snakeheart's jaw move. Murderscar leapt back, her pad ripped. She jumped at Snakeheart. Coldclaw and Flurrytail both lunged at me. I rolled out of the way.

Flurrytail stopped. "Cats are coming. We need to go," she said. Murderscar, Coldclaw, and Flurrytail quickly vanished into the shadows.

Snakeheart and I lied exhausted for a moment before either of us went to sit up. Duskpelt came out of the underbrush with a few other cats.

"What's going on? What was all the noise about? We could here it back at camp!" Duskpelt asked me. He saw Snakeheart. "What's a SunClan cat doing here?"

"If you'd give me a moment to explain I will," I said.

"Hold up," Silentstorm said. "Silkshade is obviously injured. I say we take her to Dawnfur."

"Get Snakeheart some help as well. She saved my life," I said.

"I should get back," Snakeheart said. "My clan will be worried!"

"Our camp is closer. Some of those wounds need treatment," Duskpelt said. "You are right, Silentstorm. They can tell their story later."

We walked back to camp. Snakeheart was leaning on Silentstorm. I was determined to hold my own weight. We walked through the entrance.

Duskpelt and Silentstorm walked us to the medicine den.

"Dawnfur!" Duskpelt called.

"What is it, brother? It's the middle of the night!" Dawnfur complained. She noticed me and Snakeheart. "Injuries! What were you two doing? Honestly, I'm always treating injuries now!"

She got to work. I had nothing too bad. Snakeheart had a deep gash across her back.

"You'll both be fine. Now at the moment you have a cat who wants some answers," Dawnfur said.

Wingstar walked into the medicine den. "What happened this time, Silkshade?" she asked. "And what does this SunClan cat have to do with it?"

I launched into the tale of how the rouges attacked. I purposely left out the part after that with Flurrytail.

"So, Snakeheart, you crossed the border because you thought someone was in trouble? What if it had been SnowClan and you ended your clan in a war?" Wingstar questioned.

"I know the foul scent of rouges. I know what a cat in trouble sounds like," Snakeheart answered. "I don't want cats to be murdered when I can help them."

"Just don't go crossing the border whenever you feel like it," Wingstar said. "Is she fit to go back to her clan, Dawnfur?"

"Not alone. I'd say escort her to the border and wait for a patrol to tell them what went on last night," Dawnfur said. "Might want to thank them somewhere. It might help our neighbors attitude."

"That's a fine idea. I'll send her with the dawn patrol," Wingstar said. "I think I have learned something tonight."

"What?" Dawnfur asked.

"Don't let Silkshade go out alone! Every time she does something happens. And someone has to save her," Wingstar teased. That was more true than she realized.

"On a more serious note, I would advise cats not to go out alone. There have been so many rouges around," Dawnfur said.

"I'll tell everyone that tomorrow," Wingstar said. "Now I'll go get some sleep." She left.

I soon fell asleep.

"You two can not come in right now. She's sleeping," Dawnfur said.

"We're basically family! We should be allowed to see her," Silentstorm argued.

"It can wait until later," Dawnfur said. "You must have something else to do."

"I'm awake now," I said.

"Alright, you two can come in. I have to go do something. Sit with her while I'm out," Dawnfur said.

"Okay," Silentstorm said.

"Thank you!" Songheart said.

As soon as Dawnfur was out of the den Silentstorm asked, "What happened last night? Tell us everything."

I gave a full recount of what happened. They listened intently to the whole thing.

"So you had to be saved twice last night," Silentstorm said. "Things can't get better, can they?"

"You can't be going out alone like that!" Songheart said.

"Wingstar doesn't want anybody going out alone right now," I said. "With so many rouge attacks she thinks it will be safer this way."

"All of these attacks have been on you whether others were with you or not. Flurrytail is using everything at her disposal. Please don't leave camp unless you have to," Silentstorm said.

"Fine, I won't," I agreed. "Now let me ask a question. What were you and that patrol doing?"

"There were loud noises of fighting cats. It was enough to wake a few of us up. Duskpelt took us to see what it was all about," Silentstorm said. "Thank StarClan he did! You and Snakeheart would have died if we hadn't scared them off!"

"How does Flurrytail alert them so fast?" Songheart asked.

"It sounds like they do a lot of waiting around on our territory," Silentstorm said.

"That's a question we can't answer," I said.

We sat silent for a moment. Dawnfur walked in. "You two have other things to do. Go find Duskpelt if you don't," Dawnfur said. "As for you, you'll be spending the day in here resting."

I curled up and fell to sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The sun had barely risen and the whole clan had heard about the rouge attack last night. They had attacked Silkshade and a SunClan cat had saved her. Together they drove off the rouges.

Cats had been surprised when they saw a SunClan cat in camp. Wingstar ended up having to tell the whole clan to calm them down. She told us not to go out alone right now as well, but cats weren't too interested in that. Duskpelt found himself surrounded by cats wanting to go on dawn patrol. He ended up choosing cats who weren't driving him crazy. That's how Boulderfang and I got to go on border patrol and take Snakeheart to the border.

It didn't take long for a patrol of SunClan warriors to show up.

"What do you want?" the warrior leading the patrol asked.

"Hello, Grasstail. We wanted to send this warrior of yours back to camp. She saved one of our warriors last night. We send our thanks with her," Duskpelt said. "She's injured so we figured it would be better to let a patrol make sure she gets back to camp safely."

"Whitefoot, take her back to camp," Grasstail instructed. "I have a couple of questions myself."

"I suppose you can ask them," Duskpelt said.

"Who did she save?" Grasstail asked.

"Silkshade," Duskpelt answered hesitantly.

"You mean that kittypet daughter of yours? This isn't the first time I've heard she's needed rescuing," Grasstail said. "Honestly, she sure shows her kittypet side more than her warrior side. At least a rouge can fight."

"Most cats can't take on five cats at once," Duskpelt said, irritated.

"Murderscar sure can. I'm not sure that kittypet of yours could take a kit on and win," Grasstail commented.

"She would never take a kit on. You know as well as I do warriors don't attack kits," Duskpelt said, starting to get mad.

"From what I've heard this is at least the fifth time she's been rescued, fourth time from rouges," a different cat commented.

"Really, Coldclaw? That's more times than I've ever heard of, especially with a cat as young as her. Has she ever won a battle?" Grasstail sneered.

"After your warrior saved her life they drove off the rouges _together. _We all need a little help now and again. That's the point of clans. To help those weaker than you," Duskpelt said, anger rising.

"I remember the time Silkshade saved Silentstorm when she got stuck in a badger set after it collapsed," Pineclaw mentioned.

"Digging! That's your idea of a big rescue!" Grasstail laughed. "You wonder why we all don't have kittypets in our Clans!"

"Listen here," Duskpelt growled. "My daughter has been raised a warrior. She has fought and trained as hard as any other cat in NightClan. She is an expert at catching prey. And she is much better than the flea-ridden likes of you!"

Boulderfang put his tail around me and drew me closer. "If this results in a battle run and tell Wingstar," he whispered.

"So much better than me?" Grasstail growled. "I don't remember being rescued once. And last time I checked I'm not some stupid kittypet."

"How about we continue our patrol?" Pineclaw suggested.

"We probably should," Duskpelt said, glaring at Grasstail.

"Maybe we would've all been better off if Snakeheart hadn't come along," Coldclaw said, making sure he was loud enough for us to hear.

"Maybe? Surely we would," Grasstail said.

"Let me rip their pelts off," Duskpelt muttered to Pineclaw.

"Sorry, but I'm not letting you start a war today," Pineclaw said. "I can't blame you for being mad. If anybody said anything like that about my daughters it would take all my self control to keep myself from harming them."

"I think they're trying to start a war," Duskpelt said.

...

We arrived back in camp. Duskpelt stormed through the entrance into the warriors den. Pineclaw sighed and went to the medicine den, probably to tell Dawnfur.

"How was the patrol?" Wingstar asked.

"A complete disaster," Boulderfang answered.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Nobody physically attacked. They just openly insulted Silkshade," Boulderfang answered.

"That explains Duskpelt's behavior," Wingstar said. "I suppose Pineclaw thought it would be good to let his sister know. If any cat can calm him down, it's her."

"Stupid SunClan!" Silkshade yowled from inside the medicine den.

"It sounds like he's not the only one who's mad," Wingstar said. "We might have to start preparing for war." She went into her den.

"Come on," Boulderfang told me. "I'll teach you how to hunt."

We walked back out the entrance. I wondered why they thought insulting Silkshade was a good idea. Is there going to be a war?


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

A few days had passed since SunClan decided to insult me. I heard about it from Pineclaw, but he had refused to give me details. Duskpelt told me exactly what happened and I was furious. The Gathering was tonight and neither of us is looking forward to it.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather for a clan meeting!" Wingstar yowled. "Tonight is the Gathering. As you all know SunClan is using every chance they get to infuriate us. We don't want to have a war."

"Please do not react if you are insulted by anyone," she continued. It was pretty obvious she was talking to me and Duskpelt with that part. "Or if your friends or family are insulted. Don't let them get to you. That's what they are trying to do."

"Clan dismissed," Wingstar said. "Silkshade, may I talk to you?"

I walked over to her. "What?" I asked.

"Would you like to go to the Gathering?" she asked.

"Yes," I replied. "I would rather hear what they have to say from them than hear about it later."

"I'm planning on taking cats who won't make matters worse," Wingstar said. "I want to make our clan seem united. Any cat who opposes you won't show that."

"Thank you," I said.

...

"Silkshade, Songheart, Silentstorm, Boulderfang, Deathpaw, Pineclaw, and Cranepool will be going to the Gathering," Wingstar listed. "And of course our two medicine cats and Duskpelt."

Flurrytail seemed pretty mad to be left out and stormed into the warriors den. She was the least of my worries tonight.

NightClan was the last to arrive. I saw the group of cats Coldclaw was talking to. Since my first Gathering Grasstail, Barkpaw, Prancepaw, Thawpaw, and Whitepaw have all joined the numbers.

"Hey, Deathpaw," I said. "I can introduce you to someone from a different clan if you want to."

"Okay!" she agreed.

"Don't go stealing my apprentice," Boulderfang joked.

"I'm just borrowing her," I said. Is it just me or is he acting _nice_ to me?

"Hi, Silkshade!" Snakeheart greeted me. "Who is this?"

"This is my half-sister Deathpaw," I said. "I thought I could introduce her to Molepaw."

"Is this your first Gathering?" Snakeheart asked her.

"Yes," Deathpaw answered. "I can't really enjoy it with my littermate though. She's training to be a medicine cat."

"At least you two can still be friends," Snakeheart said with a glance at Coldclaw. "Give me a moment and I'll find Molepaw."

She returned a moment later with Molepaw. "Hi!" He said.

"Hi," Deathpaw said. "I'm Deathpaw."

"I'm Molepaw," he said. I noticed a she-cat looking around nervously. "This is Moonpaw. She's from SnowClan. I met her last moon. She's a bit shy, but she's really nice."

"Hi," Deathpaw said.

"Hi," Moonpaw said. "Do you have any littermates?"

"I do. She's training to be a medicine cat," Deathpaw answered. "Do you?"

"I do. One is training to be a medicine cat," Moonpaw said. "The other is hanging around with those mean cats." She gestured at Coldclaw and the others.

"My sister does too," Molepaw said.

"This is my half-sister, Silkshade," Deathpaw said.

"My clan gossips quite a bit about her," Moonpaw said. "Is it true you're a kittypet?"

"My mother was," I answered. "I was born away from twolegs and want nothing to do with them."

"I call this Gathering to order!" Icestar yowled. Deathpaw went over by Boulderfang and I sat beside my two friends.

"All's well in SnowClan," he said.

"Same with RainClan," Lightningstar said.

"NightClan is doing fine. We had some rouges on our territory, but they're gone now," Wingstar said.

"SunClan is doing well," Lightstar said. "Let us not forget NightClan alone did not chase off the rouges."

"Of course we didn't," Wingstar said. "A SunClan warrior, Snakeheart, saved one of our warriors. She was attacked while out alone and might have died if not for her."

"But what warrior was it?" Lightstar pressed. "What warrior couldn't hold their own ground?"

"I hardly think that matters," Wingstar said.

"It was Silkshade. The kittypet," Lightstar said. "I've heard that was the fifth time she's needed rescuing." That's a false statement. It's been many more times than that.

"And that's your business?" Wingstar asked.

"You say I'm wrong for having a rouge when you have a weak little kittypet! Who said this rouge was evil? The little kittypet who can't beat a single rouge!" Lightstar said. "She'd say a mouse was scary!"

Several cats seemed to be agreeing. None from my clan though.

"Lightstar this isn't a discussion we need to have," Wingstar said.

"It is. You and your kittypet loving deputy need to listen. Kittypets don't belong in clans," Lightstar said.

Duskpelt's fur was bristling. Silentstorm looked like she was about ready to rip Lightstar's pelt off. Songheart looked like she couldn't believe a cat could say such things.

"Do you two think kittypets belong in clans?" Lightstar asked the other two leaders.

"No," Lightningstar answered.

"Of course not," Icestar said.

"See?" Lightstar said, victoriously.

"But Silkshade is not a kittypet," Lightningstar said. "She hasn't seen inside of a twoleg den nor a twoleg."

"She's been raised as a warrior and her father is a warrior," Icestar said. "Of course this is all Wingstar's decision."

"She's a kittypet and I'm sure many cats here will agree with me," Lightstar yowled. "Wingstar, get rid of her! Your clan will be much better off!"

"Is that a threat?" Wingstar asked.

"It is," Lightstar said. "And you might want to get rid of that kittypet loving deputy as well!"

"Stop this!" Dawnfur yowled. "There is a truce!"

"You just don't want to hear me say the truth about your brother," Lightstar said.

"I agree with her," Violetnose said. "We don't want to make StarClan angry."

"They are probably already angry there is a kittypet among us," Lightstar said. "Come on, SunClan! We are leaving!"

"The Gathering is over!" Wingstar yowled.

I saw many glances of hatred or disgust come way. If only I could disappear.

"Did you two really mean what you said or were you just not wanting to start a war with us?" Wingstar asked the other two leaders still here.

"Parts of it," Lightningstar replied. "She is half kittypet, but she is not a true kittypet."

"I do wonder if she still doesn't have some kittypet instincts," Icestar said. "I do not question she has earned her place in your clan."

"If only all of your clanmates felt that way," Wingstar sighed. "I cannot pretend all of mine approve of my decision."

"May StarClan light your path," Icestar said as the two toms jumped off the rock.

"NightClan, let's go!" Wingstar called. I could hear cats whispering about me as we left Tall Tree.

...

We got back to camp. Wingstar headed to her den.

"Wingstar," I said.

"What is it, Silkshade?" she asked.

"SunClan is about ready to start a war. They obviously don't want me on any clan territory," I said. "Should I just leave?"

"Of course not," Wingstar replied, surprised by my question. "You're a valuable warrior. Sometimes the easiest path isn't the right one. I do think the only reason Lightstar is acting like this is because of what we said about Murderscar. She feels that because we made her judgment look bad she has to do the same for us."

"Well, goodnight," I said.

"Silkshade, you have a hard path ahead of you. Have faith in StarClan," Wingstar said and left me wondering how much she actually knew about my problems.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The Gathering last night was terrible. I saw Silkshade looking mad and upset. I was happy not to have border patrol. Today Boulderfang taught me some fighting moves. We worked with Mountainpaw and his mentor, Flurrytail, was there as well. She talked a lot about how she agreed with Lightstar, which got on my nerves. Boulderfang seemed more focused on us than her. He didn't say he disagreed.

About sunhigh we came back to camp and Flurrytail was still talking about Silkshade and how she didn't belong.

"Hey, Flurrytail," Duskpelt said. "There's something I need you to do."

"What?" Flurrytail asked.

"Be quiet," Duskpelt said. "We are in a clan. We don't talk bad about our clanmates."

"In a clan we don't mate with kittypets," Flurrytail muttered just loud enough for him to hear. He ignored it.

"Mountainpaw, Deathpaw. I need you two to take care of the elders," Duskpelt said.

"Okay," I said.

"Last one there checks for ticks and fleas!" Mountainpaw said, running towards the elder's den.

I raced after him. I was gaining, but I wouldn't beat him in time. An idea formed in my head. I jumped onto his back, leapt off it, and broke into a run. He had recovered and was following. I already had beat him.

"Clever trick," Mountainpaw said. "I'll beat you next time!"

"Of all the things, I've never seen apprentices racing to take care of the elders," Darkfur commented.

"He better start running to the medicine cat den to pick up some mouse bile," I said.

...

"Flurrytail was so annoying today, talking about how you don't belong and stuff," I told Silkshade. "And then, thank StarClan, Duskpelt told her to be quiet. That stopped her for a few moments, but by then I was somewhere else."

"I'm tired of all these cats talking about me! I can hear them and I can shred them," Silkshade said.

"They can at least keep their opinions to themselves!" We heard Duskpelt complain to his sister.

Silentstorm let out an amused purr. "Like father, like daughter," she said.

Flurrytail and her brothers were walking away from the fresh kill pile. "Hi," Boulderfang said as they passed.

"Is it just me or is Boulderfang being nicer to us than usual?" Silkshade asked.

"I've noticed it too," Silentstorm said. "He's still hanging around with Flurrytail some, but much nicer all the same."

The two of them looked at me. I noticed Songheart was looking away.

"Why are you looking at me?" I asked.

"You're his apprentice," Silkshade said.

"That doesn't mean I know his personal life! Whenever Flurrytail says something he doesn't deny it, but he doesn't agree either," I said.

"Well, it doesn't matter," Songheart said. "There are much more important things to discuss than Flurrytail's brothers."

"You're right," Silentstorm said. "Flurrytail has been more annoying than ever, but what I'm worried about is SunClan."

"What's to discuss?" Silkshade said. "Duskpelt is trying to keep me away from that border. We both know that won't last forever."

"He's got good reason," Silentstorm said. "He has your best interests at heart."

"I know. If anybody knows anything about what I'm going through it's him," Silkshade said.

They were deep in a conversation I had nothing to do with. I went to find Mountainpaw. He was over with Limppaw, who I also am happy to talk to.

"Hi," I said.

"Hi!" Limppaw said. "How's your training going?"

"Fine. How about yours?" I asked.

"It's a lot of hard work. Did you enjoy the Gathering?" Limppaw asked me.

"I met a couple nice cats from the other clans. Honestly though, if every Gathering is like that I don't want to go," I answered.

"The other medicine cat apprentices are nice," Limppaw said.

"I wish I went," Mountainpaw said.

"Trust me, it was mostly Lightstar talking about Silkshade," I told him.

"Several cats seemed to agree with her," Limppaw said.

"Flurrytail is always talking about how she doesn't belong," Mountainpaw said.

"And I don't listen to a word she says," Deathpaw said. "There must be better things to talk about."

"It seems like it's all anyone ever talks about anymore," Moutainpaw said.

"Well, I for one am tired of it," I said. "I'm going to get some sleep. I'll see you both tomorrow."

"Goodnight!" Limppaw called after me as I disappeared into the apprentice den.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Silkshade," a cat whispered. "Get up."

It was Dawnfur. "Aren't you supposed to be at Moon Stone or whatever?" I asked.

"I already went. I need to talk to you," she whispered. "Get your friends up."

Once we roused Silentstorm and Songheart we headed into the woods where no cat would here us.

"What's this all about?" Silentstorm asked.

"StarClan sent a message," Dawnfur said. "Silkshade, you have to leave."

"What? Why would I do that?" I asked.

"Not permanently," Dawnfur said. "You just need to go for about a moon."

"Couldn't this have waited until morning?" Songheart yawned.

"No," Dawnfur said. "You have to leave now."

"Without saying goodbye?" Songheart asked.

"You must tell no one and leave without anyone noticing," Dawnfur said.

"Why do we have to leave?" I asked.

"This war cannot be prevented,"'Dawnfur said. "It can be done at a later time."

"So we have to leave just so war can wait until we get back?" Silentstorm asked. "What's the point then?"

"You don't have to leave if you don't want to," Dawnfur said. "Only Silkshade does. I just figured you wouldn't let her go alone."

"No one is going to know where we went?" Songheart asked.

"I'll tell Wingstar, but no one else," Dawnfur said.

"Duskpelt will be worried sick!" I protested.

"So will Pineclaw," Silentstorm added.

"I know this. You have to," Dawnfur said. "In a moon, return. We'll explain everything to the rest of the clan then."

"I will go," I said. "If it helps."

"If you go, we go," Songheart said.

"Then you must be off. Take care of each other," Dawnfur said. She went back to camp.

We traveled to the border. From there only StarClan knows what awaits us.

...

The sun was starting to rise. Soon enough cats would be realizing we're gone. We were in the forest where I was held captive. Cats had died in this forest. It did not hold too many good memories.

We stopped to hunt a bit. In this unfamiliar territory we had to be careful.

"Growl and Stripes died when they were supposed to be hunting here," I said.

"I remember," Silentstorm said, sounding irritated. "Why mention it though? They've only caused trouble in our lives."

"You're right about that,"'I said. "But Murderscar showed her evil by doing so. That's the importance."

"I honestly don't want to linger here," Songheart said. "It brings back bad memories."

"Can you not talk about it?" Silentstorm snapped.

That's why Silentstorm was acted like she is. This forest isn't just where Stripes and Growl died. Sparrowheart, their mother, died here too.

"We do need to find a place to rest," I said. "I don't think it should be here though."

I looked at Silentstorm. She didn't seem to be sad at all. She seemed scared. Then I remembered. She had almost been killed by Murderscar. She had been unable to save us. Her mother saved her life. This forest brought back terrifying memories for her. I never thought Silentstorm got scared.

"Hey, Songheart. Can I talk with you a moment?" I asked her. "In private?"

Silentstorm was looking around anxiously. We moved a little away from her.

"We need to get out of here now," I told Songheart.

"Why?" Songheart asked.

"Your sister can't handle the memories this place brings back," I said.

"This is the place our mother died," Songheart said.

"And Silentstorm almost did as well," I reminded her. "She would've failed us, the way she sees it."

"With all the other things that happened I almost forgot about that," Songheart said. "We should get going."

"Silentstorm, I think we need to leave this forest and find somewhere else to hunt," I said. "Come on."

"Okay," Silentstorm said.

After we left the forest Silentstorm did much better. That forest held to many bad things with it. We all almost died in it.

We managed to catch a couple mice beyond the forest. We found a nice bush to shelter in as well.

"I'll take guard," I said. "You two get some sleep."

Nothing much happened and we were on our way to wherever StarClan led us. Part of me couldn't help but wonder if StarClan could see us this far from home.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I woke up at dawn. I walked out of the den. Duskpelt was waking the cats doing dawn patrol.

"Silentstorm? Has anyone seen her?" Duskpelt asked.

"Songheart isn't here either," Pineclaw said.

"Silkshade is gone too," Duskpelt said. "Where would she go off to in the middle of the night?"

"Where ever they are they're probably together," Pineclaw said.

"Silentstorm was supposed to go on dawn patrol," Duskpelt said. "No matter. Pineclaw you can do it."

"I'll look for them while I'm out,"'Pineclaw said.

The dawn patrol left and there was gossip spreading around the camp like wildfire. Some cats believed Silkshade left with her friends. Others believed they went out for the night and would be back. A couple thought Silkshade left and Silentstorm and Songheart noticed so they left to get her to come back. None of this was helping Duskpelt.

Wingstar padded out of her den. "The whole clan is up and awake. What's going on?" the leader asked him.

"Silkshade, Silentstorm, and Songheart aren't in camp," Duskpelt reported.

"This isn't good. She asked me after the Gathering if it would help if she left. Did I not convince her I wanted her to stay? Even if she hadn't asked, where one of those three go the others follow," Wingstar said.

"Why didn't you tell me this?" Duskpelt asked, seeming more worried than before.

"We need to search for them, but I don't want cats searching off NightClan territory. We remember what happened last time. Past there we can only hope they come back on their own," Wingstar said.

Duskpelt got to work sending cats out to search. He wanted warriors who knew how to track well for this.

"Wingstar!" Dawnfur called to the leader as she went back to her den. "May I have word with you?"

Did Dawnfur have a vision or something? I really wanted to know. I shouldn't spy on the leader's private conversations. Silkshade shouldn't have left either.

Before I could have done it Boulderfang called for me. "Deathpaw!" He called. "Despite all of what's going on we need to train!"

"We're going to hunt today," he said as we left camp. "Duskpelt had me promise we'd keep an eye out for Silkshade."

"I'm worried," I found myself admitting to him.

He met my gaze. "It's normal to be worried," Boulderfang told me. "Silkshade is your friend and your family. Both Songheart and Silentstorm are your friends. I find myself worrying about my sister." Fear flashed in his eyes.

"I know all about what Flurrytail does," I said to him.

"I see something dark within her that scares me," Boulderfang admitted. "Tallblaze and I are both worried about it. We refuse to believe it until we have to." He paused for a moment. He continued in a whisper. "What happens when it gets too far?"

We walked in silence for a moment. Almost everything that has ever happened to Silkshade had Flurrytail somewhere behind it. They haven't told me every detail, believing I was too young, but they have told me that much.

"When I was younger, Tallblaze and I listened to everything she said. One day, a couple days into Silkshade's apprenticeship, we went to tell Flurrytail that Silkshade was not in the den. She had us convinced Silkshade shouldn't be in our clan. She was with Coldclaw. He was Coldpaw then. Flurrytail had found her when we arrived. She said 'We make it look like an accident'. Tallblaze and I knew what she was talking about. We wouldn't believe it though. I said that would scare her enough. Flurrytail didn't think so. So she held Silkshade underwater. I was scared she would keep Silkshade there until she drowned," Boulderfang told me. "That's why we were made warriors. Because of Flurrytail's lie about the story. I've never felt like I deserved to become a warrior."

"You saved a life that night, whether you want to say it or not," I said to him. "Flurrytail would've murdered her. You completely deserve to be a warrior."

"Let's start hunting," he said.

"One more thing," I said. "Why'd you tell me all this?"

"I don't want to tell any cat about Flurrytail that doesn't already know. Silkshade and her friends haven't exactly forgot about some of the things I did when I was younger. Tallblaze never wants to talk about this," Boulderfang said. He got quiet. "And I've never had a friend besides my littermates."

"You can always talk to me," I told him. "Now let's hunt."


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I woke up wondering where I was. Then I remembered. It was the second day we had been away from NightClan. We continued at dawn.

We walked a bit in silence. I wondered what our clan was doing. I hope they weren't searching for us.

At the end of the field there was a river. I know I can't swim. I doubt they can either. It's not natural for cats to like water.

"What are we going to do now?" I asked.

"I want to cross this river," Silentstorm said. "I want to put it between us and NightClan."

"There's a twoleg bridge," Songheart pointed out.

"No way I'm crossing that," Silentstorm said.

"If we look for another way across I can't promise we'll find it," I said. "There isn't many trees around."

"The chances of finding another way across is better than the chances of you getting me across that bridge," Silentstorm said.

We headed upstream in search for another way to cross. We passed by an abandoned twoleg nest. A cat was laying by a hole in the side.

"Hi, strangers," the tom said. "What are you doing around here?"

"Hello! We're looking for a way across this river," Songheart said.

"The only way for miles is a bridge that way," he said, pointing in the direction we came with his tail.

"Thank you!" Songheart told him. "I didn't catch your name."

"Craig," the tom answered.

"That sounds strange. Did a twoleg give you that name?" Songheart asked.

"I'll give you a word of advise. There are cats that live on the other side of that bridge that hate the Clans and everything to do with them. Don't say any of those words," Craig said.

"Thank you again!" Songheart said to him.

"My pleasure, young lady," Craig said. "I don't think I caught your name either."

"Her name is Song," Silentstorm said before she could say anything. "I'm Storm and this is Shade."

"A pleasure to meet you all," Craig said. "I hope to see you all again."

"Bye!" Songheart said.

I waited until we got out of earshot. "What was that about?" I asked Silentstorm.

"The names? Those were to keep him from knowing we're Clan cats. If we cross that bridge it would be better if we stick with this," Silentstorm explained.

"Are we crossing the bridge?" Songheart asked.

"Looks like we don't have a choice," Silentstorm said.

"Let's go then," I said.

We went back the way that we came. When we got there there were twolegs covering it. There was no place for us to hide. I saw a place under the bridge.

"We can hide under the bridge," I told them.

"We have to risk it to get there or else some twoleg is bound to see us," Songheart said.

"Let's get this over with," Silentstorm said.

We crept forward, trying not to draw attention. We made it under the twoleg bridge without anyone noticing. The bank slid down into the water. There were a lot of rocks.

Silentstorm was pacing a bit. She stepped on a loose rock. She fell into the river. The current pulled her into the middle. She struggled to keep her head above water.

A twoleg leapt off the bridge and swam down the river. He grabbed Silentstorm and took her to the opposite shore. Without thinking, Songheart and I raced across the bridge around twoleg feet. The twoleg that had saved Silentstorm now was carrying her toward a monster. She was too weak to put up a fight.

The twoleg climbed into a monster. It woke up. We had to do something and fast.

"In there!" Songheart told me.

Against our better judgment, we hopped into the back of the monster. It started down a thunderpath.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Songheart said. "This is dreadful. Twolegs must be insane to ride in the stomachs of these things."

"No one will believe us if we tell them this," I said.

We were in a twolegplace before long. It was very strange. Twolegs must have bees for brains! These were the weirdest nests I've ever seen.

The monster looked like it was going into a nest! We jumped out before it went through the hole. The hole closed. Silentstorm was trapped in there. We had to get her out.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Silkshade, Silentstorm, and Songheart were still missing. It was the only thing anybody was talking about. I just want to forget about it for five seconds.

The two cats who talked the most about it were Duskpelt and Pineclaw. They both were worried sick and it showed. Duskpelt looked like he didn't get any sleep last night. Cranepool was with Pineclaw comforting him. Dawnfur didn't have any idea how to help Duskpelt with this. He seemed to turning to Skyfang for help.

"Hey, Duskpelt," Wingstar said. "How about you take a quick nap? I'll take care of patrols."

"I can't sleep. And to be honest, I don't want to. What if we learn something about Silkshade's disappearance?" Duskpelt told her.

"At least eat this," Dawnfur said, giving him a mouse. "You need your strength. You can't do anything to help if you die of hunger."

"Okay," he agreed. He ate the mouse.

"I might have put some poppy seeds in there so he can get some rest," Dawnfur whispered to Wingstar.

"Deathpaw! Come on!" Boulderfang called.

"I'm coming!" I told him.

We left camp with Flurrytail and Mountainpaw. We were going to hunt together. As we left I saw Wingstar and Dawnfur carrying a sleeping Duskpelt to the warrior's den.

...

We arrived back in camp later that day carrying our prey.

"Leaf-bare will be easier with less mouths to feed," Flurrytail commented.

"But there will be less paws to do it," Boulderfang said.

"Don't pretend that kittypet or her kittypet loving friends ever did anything," Flurrytail said and walked away.

"Did you sleep well last night?" Dawnfur asked Pineclaw.

"I slept," Pineclaw said.

"That doesn't answer my question," Dawnfur said.

"I had some nightmares," Pineclaw said.

"With no mothers to worry the fathers are taking on enough worry for two cats," Dawnfur muttered.

"Go get some more rest," Wingstar told him.

"I didn't know you were helping Dawnfur with her medicine cat duties," Cranepool teased.

"My clanmates are my responsibility," Wingstar said.

"How much did you stay up," Dawnfur asked, looking at Cranepool suspiciously.

"Pineclaw kept moaning and tossing and turning all night! I had to make sure my brother was okay!" Cranepool said.

"How much?" Dawnfur asked.

"Almost all night," Cranepool admitted.

"Then you can go get some rest," Dawnfur said. "You can't work yourself to the point of exhaustion."

"Is that all?" Wingstar asked.

"I believe so," Dawnfur said. "I can't check every cat. I'll go make sure they are getting some rest."

Despite my worry, I had slept well. I felt lucky to be sleeping in the apprentice's den. With a bunch of cats awake there's no way I could've slept.

Skyfang came through the entrance yawning. Dawnfur soon was over to her. When she realized who it was she gave an amused purr.

"Up all night?" Dawnfur asked.

"I was. You caught me," Skyfang said.

"Get some rest," Dawnfur said.

Why was Skyfang awake? I understood why Duskpelt and Pineclaw couldn't sleep. Cranepool was up with her brother. Where did Skyfang come in to this?

"Hey, Dawnfur," I said.

"What is it?" she asked. "Did you sleep well last night?"

"Quite well, actually," I told her. "Why was Skyfang up all night?"

"Your father and her have became really good friends after I decided to be a medicine cat," Dawnfur said. "I have work to do. Your sister needs training. Herbs need gathered. Time is wasting."

"I'll see you around," I called after her.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Let me out! I'll rip that miserable piece of fur you call a pelt off!" Silentstorm yowled.

We still had no clue what to do. There was no way that dumb twoleg could beat Silentstorm. I don't exactly know who we're saving here. We have to find some way.

"How are we going to do this?" I asked Songheart.

"This was not part of our warrior training," Songheart said.

"Well, how many warriors have to deal with this?" I asked.

"Obviously some," Songheart replied.

We sat by an invisible wall. Silentstorm noticed and jumped up to the other side.

"Help me. I need to get out of this strange, terrible place," Silentstorm said. "This twoleg is such an idiot. It keeps calling me Luna. I keep telling it that's not my name, but it sure doesn't understand. Help."

"Sorry to say this, but we have no idea what to do," Songheart said.

"Wait!" Silentstorm said. "Talk to a kittypet. I think there's one I've seen around through this invisible wall. Maybe it can help."

"Brilliant idea," Songheart said. "We must find a kittypet!"

"Hello," a cat from behind us said. "You looking for me?"

A sleek black kittypet was not far away.

"We need your help," Songheart said. "Our friend is trapped in there."

"Why'd you wanna go and leave your housefolk?" the cat asked.

"It kidnapped me," Silentstorm said. "It's holding me here against my will."

"Well, when I wanted to go outside after my housefolk first got me they wouldn't let me. It took a while before they trusted me enough to leave. Now I just gotta ask," the cat said.

"I don't have time! I need out now!" Silentstorm yowled.

"Any other way?" Songheart asked.

"If they are distracted while opening the door maybe you could," he said.

"Thank you," Songheart said. "By the way, what's your name?"

"The names Tom," he said. "I must be off before I'm missed."

"Bye!" Songheart said.

"So we need a plan," I said. "I say we have Songheart act injured so the twoleg will be distracted. Silentstorm you run out."

"Right now it's Song and Storm," Silentstorm hissed. "Remember?"

"Okay, can we just get on with it?" I asked.

"One question," Songheart said. "Why do I have to be the distraction?"

"Because I'm always getting called a kittypet and the last thing I want to do is give them reason to believe that," I told her.

"Just do it and get me out of here!" Silentstorm yowled.

"Okay," I said.

This has to work!

I'll tell you the first thing that's wrong with my plan. I made the plan. The second thing is I didn't think the twoleg would've thought to hold Silentstorm. The third problem is I didn't think Songheart needed to run after the twoleg came out. That's how my brilliant planning left us worse than before.

"Let us out! You mouse-brain, we don't belong here!" Silentstorm yowled.

"Why's the other one in there?" Tom asked.

"Things didn't go as planned," I said.

"Well, there is only one thing you can do," Tom said. "You gotta show the housefolk love."

"Are you crazy, Tom?" Silentstorm yowled. "No way! I'm not doing that!"

"I'll do it if it gets me out of this place," Songheart said.

"I kinda want to leave here with my dignity!" Silentstorm yowled.

"Suit yourself, Luna," Tom said. "That's what you'll be if you stay."

"Who said I'm staying? I'm going to bust myself out of here," Silentstorm said.

"Sis, what if it's the only way?" Songheart asked.

"Alright," Silentstorm gave in. "Don't you _dare_ tell anyone."


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

It was way too early to be up yet. Several cats were awake. All the noise woke me up. Cats in the warrior's den were loudly complaining about how some cats won't be quiet and go to sleep. No cat could sleep through this.

"What's going on?" Wingstar asked.

"None of us can sleep!" Flurrytail complained. "Pineclaw keeps moaning. Duskpelt is spilling out every worry he's ever had in the middle of the night. We need some sleep!"

"I suppose arrangements can be made," Wingstar said. "What do you think, Dawnfur?"

"I think this could've waited until morning," Dawnfur said. "The apprentices could move for now."

"They could move in here," Wingstar said. "There is plenty of room."

"I'll go wake them, if they aren't already awake," Dawnfur said.

"No need," I said as Mountainpaw and I ran in there.

"We'll get more moss there in the morning. For now, use what we have," Wingstar said.

She, Dawnfur, and the four warriors moving temporarily left. I was just excited to sleep in the warrior's den.

...

In the morning I had dawn patrol. With me was Duskpelt, Tallblaze, and Boulderfang.

"It is so cool in the warrior's den," I said.

"I wouldn't think that. Not with Tallblaze's fleas," Boulderfang teased his brother.

"I do not have fleas!" Tallblaze said. "Deathpaw, you have a mouse-brain for a mentor."

"She has an amazing mentor. The best mentor ever, you could say," Boulderfang said.

"Sure, and she also sees flying hedgehogs," Tallblaze said.

"Can you save this for later?" Duskpelt asked. "We do have work to do."

"I suppose we can," Tallblaze said.

"Let's do this," Boulderfang said.

"Hey, Duskpelt!" Grasstail yowled from the other side of the border.

"What does he want now?" Duskpelt muttered.

"Where's that kittypet daughter of your's been?" Grasstail asked. "No one has seen her on border patrol in a while."

"And you think every cat reports everyone they see off their territory?" Duskpelt asked.

"Well, Lightstar has made it a rule to tell her if we see the kittypet," Grasstail said.

"So she has to mention it to you?" Duskpelt asked.

"She's been in a pretty good mood. And she'd tell her warriors when a stupid thing like that shows up at the borders," Grasstail said.

"Has Lightstar told every cat you've been at the borders?" some cat yowled.

Then I realized that cat was me. Everyone stood in silence for a moment, a bit shocked.

"You're one of Duskpelt's clan-born daughters, aren't you?" Grasstail said. "A kittypet lover, just like him. A kittypet lover doesn't belong in the clans anymore than a kittypet does."

Boulderfang drew me to his side.

"You did that last time too. Your sister hates kittypets as much as I do. You're over here with your kittypet loving mate!" Grasstail remarked.

I stood still. We were all silent for a moment.

"She's not my mate," Boulderfang said, breaking the silence. "She's my apprentice, so naturally I feel like I need to protect her."

"You probably wish you could've mentored another cat," Grasstail said.

"No," Boulderfang said. "She may be my apprentice, but she's also the best friend I've ever had. I do love her, just in a different way."

"Your sister must be extremely disappointed in you," Grasstail said. "I was doing something. Right, where has Silkshade been?"

"Grasstail!" Snakeheart yowled. "What are you doing over here? I'm leading the patrol right now, so how about you do what your supposed to be doing? These cats haven't come here to see you, I suppose. Don't be over here bugging them!" She turned to us. "I'm sorry if he's been bothering you. Go on with your patrol."

The patrol carried on in silence. Nobody had anything to say. Either that or we were all avoiding talking about the awkward things that were said earlier. So we remarked the boundary without saying a word until we got back to camp.

"You all are quiet. What happened on patrol?" Wingstar asked as we came through the entrance.

"We ran into Grasstail," Boulderfang said.

"And he had some things to say," Tallblaze said.

Duskpelt then began giving the story with all of its details. Boulderfang and I both quickly found somewhere else to be. I hope I don't run into Grasstail anytime soon.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"I can't believe you talked me into this," Silentstorm muttered.

It has been late so they had been forced to spend the night in a twoleg nest. Tom came back this morning.

"You need to be convincing. Rub the housefolk's legs. Let it stroke you. Head towards the door occasionally to show where you what to go," Tom instructed. "And purr loudly."

"This is humiliating," Silentstorm grumbled.

I watched through the invisible wall that Tom said was called a window. The twoleg had walked into sight. They went to work on completing the plan. To see the two of them acting like kittypets was honestly really funny. It took a lot of self control to keep from showing it. You could easily believe Silentstorm had been a kittypet her whole life. They both purred loudly and would take turns scratching at the door.

The twoleg seemed to laugh and it opened the door. Silentstorm and Songheart ran as fast as they could out the door.

"You know, I had a sister that looked a lot like you. Haven't seen her in years," Tom said. "Her name was Silk."

"That was my mother," I said. "She died when I was born."

"Sorry to hear," Tom said. "So you run around with these wild cats?"

"Yes and I wouldn't change it for the world," I told him.

"What is your name?" He asked. "I'll want to remember it."

"Shade," I answered. "These are my friends Song and Storm."

"I'd better be on my way," he said. "Maybe our paths will cross again someday."

"Maybe," I said. I doubted it.

I looked around and found my friends.

"I'm so hungry," Silentstorm complained. "No way I would've touched that kittypet slop."

"We should find something to eat," I said.

"I agree," Songheart said.

...

A couple days had passed. Hunting was hard in the strange twolegplace, but we didn't know how to get out. We were lost.

We were hunting in between two twoleg nests. The only food around were rats and pigeons. We didn't like rat much and I had my eye on a particularly plump pigeon. I caught it.

"Good job," Songheart said.

"We can share it," I said.

It was the best meal we've had in days. We had to have known no good things happen in a twolegplace.

"Hey, you three," a cat yowled. "Our territory and our prey."

"We're going to have to take you to King so if you could just come with us," another cat said.

"I don't care," Silentstorm said.

"This isn't your place to be calling the shots, little girl," the first cat said.

"Watch me," Silentstorm said.

They leapt at her and she easily dodged. They were quite clumsy which quickly became their downfall. Silentstorm had them underneath her paws.

"Looks like I will be calling the shots," Silentstorm said.

"What's all the noise?" a young tom asked.

"Nothing that concerns you," Silentstorm said.

"Did you do that by yourself?" the tom asked.

"Some things you have to do yourself," Silentstorm answered.

"You have to meet King! We could do with some paws like yours," he said.

"We don't want anything to do with it," Silentstorm said.

"Can you at least tell me your name?" He asked.

"Yes, I can, but I won't," Silentstorm said.

"Well, if any cat ever gives you trouble ask for Hunter," he said.

The two cats who Silentstorm had beat quickly followed him away.

"We better remember that just in case," Songheart said.

"I'm not worried about it," Silentstorm said. "We just need to find a way out of here."

"They might have been able to help," Songheart said.

"I don't want their help," Silentstorm said.

"That's not what I'm thinking about," I said. "Hunter seems to have taken a liking to you."

"We have better things to talk about," Silentstorm said. "Come on. I want to leave this place as fast as possible."

"If only we knew where we were going," Songheart sighed.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Wake up," Boulderfang said.

"It's the middle of the night," I told him. "We sleep at night."

"You can't practice night hunting in the middle of the day, can you? Come on, sleepyhead," he said.

We left camp. The forest was like a whole different place in the dark.

"Here's where we will hunt," he told me.

It was a clearing in the trees where you could see stars shining down on you.

"So many stars," I said.

"Gorgeous, isn't it? I've been waiting for a clear night to show you this. I always have planned to show this to my apprentice someday," he said.

"I wonder which one is Redmoon," I whispered.

"I sometimes wonder which one is Stripetail, my father," Boulderfang said. "He died when we were kits. Sickness took his life. It was before even Silentstorm and Songheart were born."

"How many stars are up there? How many dead warriors?" I asked.

"Far more than either of us can count," Boulderfang said. "Let's hunt a little, shall we?"

Hunting at night is so much different than hunting during the day. You can't rely on sight much. You have to be careful not to run into things. It was wonderful, though.

"She is gone, but for how long?" we heard Flurrytail ask. "She'll be back, I know that much."

"Runs away in times of trouble and returns when all seems peaceful. Just like a kittypet. Well, there never will be peace in her life," Coldclaw said.

Boulderfang and I looked at each other and knew what we should do. We had to get closer. We snuck through the underbrush until we could see the two of them.

"Her friends always chasing after her to protect her. They would probably be much better off without her," Flurrytail said. "Silentstorm would make a good ally if she wasn't such a kittypet lover."

"I agree," Coldclaw said.

"She'll always keep returning until someone gets rid of her permanently. If I have to kill every cat in NightClan get rid of that kittypet I will without hesitation," Flurrytail said.

I backed up a little. These words scared me. I tripped over a root and fell.

"What was that?" Coldclaw asked. I froze.

"I'll check," Flurrytail said. Boulderfang came over beside me.

"Go," he whispered, but Flurrytail had already found us.

"Boulderfang! My dear brother. Your apprentice is here too," Flurrytail said. "Don't be shy. Come on out. I suppose you've met Coldclaw."

"Listen to every word I say," Boulderfang told me. He stuck close to my side.

"What are you doing here?" Flurrytail asked.

"Night hunting," Boulderfang answered.

"Out here?" Flurrytail pressed.

"We wondered what the noise was about. You two are quite loud," Boulderfang replied.

"You and your little mate," Flurrytail spat. "Don't think I haven't heard about your conversation with Grasstail. News travels fast."

"Then you've heard she's not my mate," Boulderfang said. "Some cats are quick to assume."

"Now you know my little secret," Flurrytail said to me. "It's a secret you'll have to keep. Talking about it hurts you much more than it hurts me."

"We have another cat coming later," Coldclaw said.

"You are right! She should meet our guests. We could easily dispose of the young one," Flurrytail said. "My brother would never speak of our secret if we did that. He'd know the risks."

"She knows how to fight," Boulderfang said. "And so do I."

"I know all of her little moves. I've watched her train. I know yours pretty well too," Flurrytail said. "This would help our friend with her whole revenge on Silkshade and Duskpelt thing."

"I won't say a word and neither will my apprentice," Boulderfang said. "Not to any cat."

"You haven't so far, but what fun is just letting you two go?" Flurrytail asked.

"Not near this much fun," Coldclaw said.

"We must be going," Boulderfang insisted.

"You can go, but she can't," Flurrytail said.

"I'm not leaving my apprentice to be crow-food," Boulderfang said.

"Then you've made your decision," Flurrytail said.

"I have," Boulderfang said.

He flung me onto his back and took off through the woods. It didn't sound like they were following us, but we didn't look back just in case. We stopped when we got back to camp.

"I'm going back to get the prey," he told me. "If I'm not back soon you might want to tell someone."

"Okay," I agreed. He went back into the woods.

I had already known the secret about Flurrytail. Now, it was much more dangerous. I knew even without Silkshade or her friends here I had someone to protect me. I didn't go into the den until Boulderfang came back. Then I drifted off into a restless sleep.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

After a few more days we were still lost in the twolegplace. We hadn't seen anymore of those rouges, but that didn't mean they haven't seen us. Silentstorm didn't want to talk to any cat so we aren't any better off than we were before.

"Face it," Songheart said to Silentstorm. "We are lost. We need some help."

"I don't trust these cats," Silentstorm said. "I'd rather be lost than in the mercy of a cat I don't know.

"What I wouldn't give to be back in NightClan camp," I muttered.

"What if we come out on the wrong side?" Songheart asked.

"We need to find some way to know which way to go," Silentstorm said. "The sun! It rises towards RainClan so we go towards the rising sun. So we go that way."

At least we knew what direction to head in. We traveled on through the twolegplace.

We heard barking. It was probably inside those wood borders that surround twoleg nests. It couldn't get out.

I heard it getting closer. I looked behind us. A big, slobbering dog was behind us!

"Dog!" I yowled.

There was nothing for us to climb I had found. Silentstorm disappeared. Songheart was right behind me.

A tree! I bolted up it. The dog had passed Songheart and gone around the tree. She ran the other way.

The dog had her cornered. She looked frozen with fear. I couldn't see Silentstorm anywhere. There was only one thing I could do.

It wasn't the best idea I'd ever had, but I launched myself at the dog.

"Over here!" I yowled, slashing at it's hind legs.

It turned around. I had got it's attention away from Songheart. Now it was focused on me.

I tore at it's face. It lunged forward at me. I jumped back. I slashed at it again. It grabbed one of my hind legs. It swung me through the air and I went flying. I hit a wall hard.

I felt adrenaline rushing through my veins. I was back up on my feet. I ran straight toward it and jumped onto it's back. It twisted and bucked trying to get me off it's back. I held on, digging my claws deeper.

I let go. I twisted in midair and landed on my paws. I ran underneath it, my claws ripping through it's stomach. I bit it's tail and turned around. It was howling in pain.

It stood still. I though it was done. It turned around and bit down on my back. It shook me around. I took a paw and buried my claws deep in it's nose. It dropped me and yipped in pain. It had enough. With it's tail between it's legs, it ran off.

My legs started to shake. I collapsed on the ground. I felt pain shooting through my leg and back. Songheart snapped back into the real world.

"Silkshade!" she cried.

"I'm fine," I said.

Silentstorm raced around the corner. "What happened?"

"It's all my fault!" Songheart wailed.

"I'm not a kit," I told her. "I knew what I was doing."

"What happened?" Silentstorm repeated.

"She saved me," Songheart said. "It had me cornered. I was so scared I couldn't move. She was safe. Now..."

"I'm fine," I said.

"You don't look fine," Silentstorm said.

"She fought the dog," Songheart said. "It swung her around by the leg. She flew into a wall. It shook her around by her back."

"This is not good," Silentstorm said.

"There isn't any medicine cat here," Songheart said.

"Stop talking about the Clans," Silentstorm hissed.

"What do we do?" Songheart asked.

"Keep going," I said.

"We need help," Songheart said.

"Do we have to do that?" Silentstorm asked.

"We don't need help," I protested.

"We have to," Songheart said.

"Fine," Silentstorm sighed. "You can come out, Hunter. I know you've been following us."

"Hello again," Hunter said, walking around the corner. "What do you need?"

"You can see what we need," Silentstorm said.

"He's been following us?" Songheart asked.

"I didn't care enough to say something," Silentstorm said.

"I can't do anything, but I know a cat who can," Hunter said.

"I'm fine," I said. I tried to get up. I got up and fell back down.

"I don't think she should be moved," Silentstorm said.

"I'll go get her," Hunter said, running off.

"We lost him. Can we go now?" I asked.

"This wasn't to get him away, although I'd be happy to. You need help," Silentstorm said.

I had been injured before, but never this bad. I understand how Silentstorm had felt after her fight with Murderscar.

"You'll be fine," Songheart said. "You need some help."

"I am fine," I said. I tried to stand up again. My legs collapsed out from under me and everything went black.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

We headed to the Gathering. I don't want to hear the stupid insults about Silkshade. I'm going anyway and I'll try to make the best of it.

SunClan hadn't arrived yet when we got there. I was trying to find Moonpaw. She is shy and I don't want her to be alone. I saw a young cat sitting by himself.

"Hello," I said. "What are you doing by yourself?"

"Hi. My littermates hang with a group that I don't like and my mentor is busy doing deputy stuff," he said. "I'm Gorgepaw by the way."

"I'm Deathpaw," I said. "I was trying to find someone. Wanna come with?"

"Sure," Gorgepaw said.

I found Moonpaw after that and introduced the two of them. Then SunClan arrived. I didn't see Molepaw or Snakeheart with them.

"Hey, Deathpaw!" Boulderfang called.

"Bye," I said.

I headed over to Boulderfang. What did he want? I saw the SunClan deputy coming my way. I think his name is Brownclaw.

"Deathpaw," he whispered. "Meet Snakeheart across from the one tree on SunClan territory. She needs to talk to you. And sorry for this." He raised his voice. "I feel so sorry for you with your kittypet sister and kittypet loving father!"

He went over to where the deputies sat. Duskpelt was glaring at him. I went over to Boulderfang.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I don't want you alone out there with SunClan cats," Boulderfang said. "I don't want things like that happening."

"I call this Gathering to order!" Lightningstar yowled. "All's well with RainClan."

"As with SnowClan," Icestar said.

"NightClan is doing fine," Wingstar said.

"Then where's your kittypet?" Lightstar asked.

"She has better things to do than listen to your insults," Wingstar replied. "I do as well."

"SunClan is doing great. We have a new warrior Skystorm," Lightstar said. She paused as cats chanted he new warrior's name. "The kittypet obviously is scared of the big, bad wild cats. We haven't seen her anywhere! She is too scared to face us here as well."

"Maybe she's smart enough to avoid a fight," Wingstar said.

"Kittypets can't fight! Of course she'd avoid them!" Lightstar laughed. "There is nothing worse than a scared little kittypet."

"How about a fox-hearted, mouse-brained excuse for a leader!" some cat yowled. Then I realized it was me.

"Mouse-brain yourself," Boulderfang whispered.

"Deathpaw, I presume," Lightstar said. "I've heard of you yowling at one of my warriors."

"To be fair, I've heard about him yowling across borders as well," Wingstar said.

"You're Silkshade's younger half-sister as well as Duskpelt's daughter," Lightstar said. "You're a kittypet lover, aren't you?"

"Are you a good leader? Both questions have the same answer. No," I said. What in StarClan is making me think this is a good idea? This is not helping.

"I think you need to teach your apprentice some respect," Lightstar told Wingstar.

"She respects those who have earned her respect," Wingstar said. "The Gathering is over. NightClan, let's go."

"What were you thinking?" Boulderfang asked. "We are already on high tensions with them! And you probably made it ten times worse! You have a lot to learn if that's how you are treating leaders from another clan!"

"Okay. Got it," I told him. "I need your help."

"Why would I help you after you did that?" Boulderfang asked.

"I'm doing it with or without you," I said. "I'm just less likely to get injured or possibly killed without you."

"Alright," he agreed. "What are we doing?"

"I need to talk to Snakeheart," I said.

"A SunClan cat? After what you were saying to their leader?" Boulderfang questioned.

"Yeah," I said. "We need to do it tonight."


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

We had snuck out of camp easily. We found Snakeheart waiting for us.

"Hi," she greeted.

"This is my mentor, Boulderfang," I said. "He's here for my excuse why I was out and for protection. You know what lurks at these borders at night."

"You do?" Snakeheart asked.

"Yes. Now on with business," I said.

"Of course," Snakeheart said. "Things are getting really bad in SunClan. Lightstar isn't letting Molepaw become a warrior because he won't say a bad word against Silkshade."

"What? That has nothing to do with becoming a warrior," I said.

"I know. Grasstail has taken over his training on Lightstar's orders. Right now I have to do apprentice duties. I also get a retraining mentor. Coldclaw," Snakeheart said.

"That isn't right!" Boulderfang said.

"Tell that to Lightstar," Snakeheart said. "Brownclaw is pretending to agree with her to remain deputy. He believes any cat she'd choose at this point would ruin SunClan. I think Violetnose agrees."

"Anything else?" I asked.

"Not that I've heard. Brownclaw can't sneak me much information," Snakeheart said. "All I know is Lightstar is planning something. Something big. And it will mean war."

"And Silkshade will be trapped in the middle of it," I said. Snakeheart nodded.

We heard voices. The three of us crept closer.

"This war is going to happen," Flurrytail said. "And it will be the perfect way to get rid of our enemies without anyone questioning it."

"And it sounds like if we don't get rid of Silkshade by the end of it, Lightstar will," Coldclaw said.

"She has the right idea," Flurrytail said. "She is a much better leader than Wingstar."

"I just can't wait to spill some blood," Murderscar said.

We can't let them find us this time. I know Murderscar would have no hesitation.

"I scent someone," Coldclaw said. I froze. I felt Boulderfang stiffen beside me. "I know you're there, sister."

"You're no brother of mine," Snakeheart said.

"Thank you for your uninvited appearance. Please, make yourself comfortable," Coldclaw said. "You certainly aren't leaving."

"Actually, I am," Snakeheart said.

"The chances are not in your favor, even if you have Molepaw," Coldclaw said.

"I don't. I'm alone," Snakeheart said. "I may not have the strength of you three, but I have my wits."

She jumped into the stream and ran down it. Boulderfang and I snuck off as they were focused on her. We had to trust her to take care of herself.

"I'm not getting my paws wet," Flurrytail said. "I don't know where it goes anyway."

We picked up some prey on the way to make our story of going hunting seem true. We got back to camp no problem. I fell asleep easy that night.

...

I woke up in the morning. Duskpelt was assigning patrols.

"Hey, Deathpaw," he said. "Wingstar wants to see you."

I knew where this was going. I probably shouldn't have said those things to Lightstar. She was asking for it, though.

"Deathpaw, I figure you know what this is about," Wingstar said.

"What I said at the Gathering?" I guessed.

"Yes. What were you thinking?" Wingstar asked. "We are already on high tensions with them! And you probably made it ten times worse! You have a lot to learn if that's how you are treating leaders from another clan!"

"I'm sorry," I said. "Those were Boulderfang's exact words."

"I know it's frustrating. Lightstar should not be doing this," Wingstar said. "And it's probably hard for you with Silkshade missing. We can't let her get to us."

"I know," I said.

"You may go," Wingstar said.

I left there looking for Boulderfang. He probably had something for us to do today. I looked at the sky and wondered what Silkshade was doing right now.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

It was the middle of the night. I was somewhere in the twolegplace. I didn't see my friends. I did see a strange she-cat.

I stood up. I felt my leg and back ache. My legs felt weak. I kept myself up.

"Where am I? Who are you? Where are my friends?" I asked the she-cat.

"You're awake!" the she-cat exclaimed. "Sit down and I'll answer all your questions."

I sat down. I wasn't sure if I trusted her, but my questions needed answered.

"One question at a time. You're at our camp. We are free cats. Those are cats who don't live with the smallpelts," she explained. I guess that's what they call twolegs. "I'm Catnip. I've been taking care of you for a few days. As for your friends, I sent them to get some rest. They have been here from the time they wake up until I send them to sleep."

"A few days?" I asked. I hadn't been out _that _long surely.

"Yes. Plus it took Hunter a day to find me. Luckily he found me when he did or we might not be having this conversation now," Catnip said. "You're alive and that's what counts. We can't live our lives thinking of what would've happened." She yawned. "I'm going to sleep."

I was tired too, surprisingly enough. I fell to sleep.

...

"You didn't tell us she was awake?" Silentstorm asked. "I would've actually slept last night if I had at least known!"

"I can't say I've slept well either with all the worry I had. It would've been nice to know," Songheart said.

"I'm sorry. I honestly was not thinking about that. I wasn't thinking much at that point, being up all day and night," Catnip said.

I sat up. Silentstorm and Songheart both noticed immediately.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Songheart said as she and her sister rushed over.

"You had us worried sick," Silentstorm said.

"My dad won't let me out of his sight for a moon once he hears about this," I said.

"As soon as you can leave we will," Silentstorm said. "I don't like this place."

"Why? Is it because of Hunter?" Songheart asked.

"Be quiet," Silentstorm said.

"He's been asking her to go hunting every day. She's been saying she isn't leaving you," Songheart told me. "She needs a new excuse."

"Please, be quiet," Silentstorm said.

"What's been happening in the past few days?" I asked, turning the conversation.

Nothing was too exciting. They had mostly spent time watching me. At least it stopped Songheart from teasing her sister more.

"I just wish that stupid dog didn't think it was a good idea to chase us," Silentstorm said. "I want to get out of this place."

"It won't go messing with cats anytime soon," I said.

"And that almost cost you your life," Silentstorm said.

"But it didn't," I said. "Listen, I want to get out of here as much as you do. I'd go now, but I doubt you'd let me."

"You are not ready to travel yet," Silentstorm said.

"I'm okay with it," Songheart said. "Let's see if my sister can deal with it."

"Honestly, it's a good thing Silentstorm. If it wasn't for Hunter's crush on you who knows what would've happened," I said.

"I might've asked for directions if it wasn't for that," Silentstorm said. "Then none of this would've happened."

"And hedgehogs would've flown through the skies," Songheart said.

"No cat believes that," I said.

"Whatever. We just need to leave as soon as possible," Silentstorm said.

"Right now we just have to make the best of the situation," Songheart said.

"Hello," Hunter said, padding up. "Storm, would you like to go hunting? Take a walk? Anything?"

"Sorry, I haven't slept since Shade was injured. I need a nap," Silentstorm said. She walked off.

"I'd be happy to have a cat like me," Songheart commented.

"Any cat in particular?" I asked.

"No," Songheart lied. There was no point in pressing. "I'm going to catch up in some sleep too." She quickly disappeared leaving me wondering who she had her eyes on.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

I wasn't allowed to do anything. It had been days since I had woke up and even more since the injury. I felt fine. My wounds were healing. I wanted to do something other than walking around a bit or laying down.

It wouldn't be long until we go back home. Tomorrow night we were planning on sneaking out and leaving. Silentstorm was really looking forward to it. She'd be free of Hunter forever. It is amusing to watch them though.

I saw Silentstorm looking in a worse mood than me. Trailing not far behind was Hunter. A moment later, Songheart came up to me looking very amused.

"What happened this time?" I asked.

"My sister ran out of excuses and went hunting with him," Songheart said. "I've been following them around all morning."

"I wish I could've been there," I said. "It sounds a whole lot more fun than what I've been doing."

"I wish you could've been there too," Songheart said. "I just hope she didn't notice I was there or she'll shred me."

"You'd have to be disguising your scent pretty well to fool her," I said.

The way Silentstorm was glaring at her sister told me she had noticed. "You better go on the run and change your name," I told Songheart, flicking my tail towards Silentstorm.

"I'll try talking to her first," Songheart said.

"I'll see you later," I said.

Songheart went over to her sister. I sat by myself wishing there was something I could do.

I saw a familiar pelt out of the corner of my eye. I looked over at it. I think his name was Craig. What was he doing here? It probably didn't matter.

Silentstorm, Songheart, and I sat together. It wouldn't be long until we went to sleep. We weren't going to get any sleep tomorrow night after all.

I saw Hunter rushing toward us. "Is it true?" he asked in a hushed voice.

"Is what true?" Songheart asked.

"Are you Clan cats?" Hunter asked.

A moment of silence followed that. Silentstorm nodded.

"You need to get out of here now," Hunter said. "I'll lead you to the bridge."

"How do we know this isn't a trap?" I asked.

"He loves me too much. I trust him," Silentstorm answered. That was enough for me.

We hurried after him. My leg started aching. I couldn't let that stop me. I have to keep going. I kept running. We stopped by a thunderpath.

"Go straight that way. You'll reach the bridge soon. You should be safe on the other side of it, but keep going just in case," Hunter said.

Silentstorm nodded. We took off along the side of the thunderpath. I looked behind us. Cats were in pursuit!

Silentstorm ran faster and Songheart copied her pace. I tried to. My leg was throbbing at this point. Stupid dog!

"Keep going, Silkshade!" Silentstorm urged. She must've noticed me slowing down.

"I can make it," I said, trying to convince myself more than anyone.

If we had never left none of this would've happened! If only I hadn't listened to Dawnfur. Or if I had just went by myself. Who knows what would've happened either way.

My leg was slowing me down. I couldn't keep going much longer. I had to.

A sudden rush of adrenaline gave me the strength I needed. I sped up to my friends and kept their pace. We raced over the bridge, through the field, and into the woods.

"Can we stop?" I asked. My leg was bothering me and I couldn't keep this up forever.

"No. What if they're on our tail?" Silentstorm answered. "But I can't scent them so I suppose we can slow down a bit."

"Works for me," I said.

"Half moon is in a couple days," Songheart stated.

"It can't hurt to be a little early," I said.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

_I was out in the forest hunting. I was super happy to have Silkshade at my side. A mouse was right in front of me. It didn't have a clue I was there. I got ready to pounce..._

"Deathpaw, come on. It's time to train," Boulderfang said.

"Just a little longer," I said. Did he have to wake me up?

"Warriors don't sleep late," Boulderfang said.

"Good thing I'm not a warrior," I said.

"We can't spend all day discussing this," Boulderfang said.

"Fine," I said and stood up. "I was having a good dream."

"What about?" He asked as we headed to the entrance.

"Silkshade was back," I said. "I really miss her."

"Maybe she'll be back soon," Boulderfang said.

"I hope," I said.

"We are going to hunt today," he said. "You hunt over there. I'm going to be right here if you need me."

"Okay," I said and went over there.

I lay in waiting for prey to stray too far from it's home. A mouse scurried across the ground. I stalked it until I was close. I felt like I've already done this today. Then I remembered my dream. I was going to get this mouse without Boulderfang interrupting me. I pounced and nipped it's spine. I had caught it.

I buried it so nothing would steal it. I looked around for more. A rabbit hopped out of the underbrush. I was upwind. I would at least try.

I stalked it as close as I could. It looked around and I froze. It started to run. I pelted after it. I smelled something bad. I didn't know what it was, but I was too focused on the chase to care. I tripped and it ran out of sight.

"Mouse dung!" I muttered.

I heard the underbrush rustling. Was the rabbit coming back? No, it was too big.

"I caught a little piece of prey and a rabbit too," Flurrytail said dropping the rabbit she was carrying.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"This is NightClan territory. I'm allowed to be here as much as you," Flurrytail said.

"Okay, but I'm sure there's somewhere else you can be," I said.

"I actually have some business here," Flurrytail said. "Don't go calling for your mentor. We wouldn't want other cats intruding. Then things could get a lot worse."

"You know Boulderfang still cares about you. He doesn't want to be against you," I said.

"He doesn't have to be. I always knew they were too soft," Flurrytail said. "I've got better followers. Ones that aren't afraid of a little dirty work."

"They're a bunch of fox-hearts, just like you. I've got friends who aren't afraid to take you on," I said. If only they'd show up!

"You're right to be scared. I've got a message to send. Especially after that last little meeting of mine you attended," Flurrytail said. "Don't think I didn't notice you was there. It just helped me realize I need to remind your friends what they're up against."

"If you attack me here someone is bound to find you," I said.

"Every cat is over towards the SunClan border. On this side of the territory I stand a chance," Flurrytail said. "Boulderfang made it easy to get you alone. It was simple."

"This won't be as simple as you think," I said. Who am I fooling? I need help.

"You know it will be. What's the point in fighting? I've seen you train and know all your little moves," Flurrytail said.

How do I get Boulderfang over here? He's the only one who can help me. If Silkshade and her friends were here maybe I'd have a better chance of getting help. There's no way I can take her on. I need to keep her talking.

"Why are you doing this? Silkshade left. What else do you want to do?" I asked.

"Don't think I don't know what you're doing. It won't matter what I'm doing if you die today," Flurrytail said.

"What's going on?" Limppaw asked.

What was she doing here? I wasn't risking her too!

"Just a training thing," I lied. She needs to leave now!

"It didn't sound like a training thing," Limppaw said.

"We like to make it more real," I lied.

"Isn't Boulderfang your mentor," my sister asked.

"We're switching apprentices for a day so we can teach them some of our tricks and such," Flurrytail said. "It's nice training with your sister."

"So you're the traitor in NightClan," Limppaw said to Flurrytail.

"What? Who told you?" Flurrytail asked.

"StarClan. I dreamt about a cat plotting to take over the Clans and get rid of Silkshade once and for all," Limppaw said. "Why Silkshade?"

"Because she doesn't belong!" Flurrytail answered. "Nobody here gets that!"

"Maybe your the one who's wrong," Limppaw said calmly. She didn't seem scared at all.

"You know what? I'm going to give that message, but I've got an easier way to do it," Flurrytail said.

"You're not touching me or my sister," I said. I got ready to fight.

I jumped at Flurrytail. She swatted me out of the air. I hit the ground, winded. I stood no chance against her. Flurrytail pushed Limppaw and she fell into a hole. Flurrytail hit the top of it and it collapsed.

"Limppaw!" I yowled. I ran forward only to be restrained by Flurrytail. "Let me help her, you fox-heart!"

"Help me!" Limppaw squealed. "There's a badger in here!"


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

That's what that smell was. I need to help her! How?

"I heard you yowling," Boulderfang said, running over. He quickly noticed Flurrytail. "Leave my apprentice alone, Flurrytail."

"Limppaw's in there with a badger!" I told him.

"Nice of you to show," Flurrytail said.

Boulderfang tried to walk past and Flurrytail blocked his path. "I'm not afraid to hurt you," he said.

"What about my kits?" Flurrytail asked.

"Kits?" Boulderfang asked. "You're going to have kits?"

"Yes," Flurrytail said.

"Congratulations," Boulderfang said.

"Coldclaw's, I presume," I guessed.

"Of course," Flurrytail said.

"What do I do now?" Boulderfang asked. "I can't hurt them. They've done nothing wrong!"

"I understand," I said. "But we need to save my sister!"

"Could she be able to stop both of us if we tried to make it past?" Boulderfang asked.

"She's not going to refrain from hurting us," I said.

"Tallblaze is better with ideas than me," Boulderfang said.

"Wait, isn't there a difference between badger wounds are wounds caused by a cat?" I asked.

"Yeah," Boulderfang said.

"Then she can't hurt us or some cat will figure it out," I said.

"So neither of us can use our claws!" Boulderfang said.

"You think I'm afraid of someone suspecting me?" Flurrytail said. "If you get rid of the body no cat will ever know!"

"Mouse dung," I spat.

"My plan it is," Boulderfang said.

He may be a mouse-brain, but at least he's determined to try. "Might as well," I agreed.

Boulderfang leapt at Flurrytail. She met him with her claws. I hurried over to the collapsed badger set and started digging.

"Hang on," I said to Limppaw. "I'll get you out of there."

"Goodbye, Deathpaw," Limppaw said softly.

"No! I'll save you!" I pleaded. "Everything will be okay!" I felt the pointlessness of my words. "I can't lose you."

"Too late!" Flurrytail said.

I had dug a hole and I pulled Limppaw through. Her body was limp.

"It should've been me!" I wailed.

Boulderfang walked over. "Don't say that," he said.

"Why not? If I had been able to take care of myself none of this would've happened!" I said. "I couldn't protect her! It's all my fault and I would've deserved it!"

"None of it's your fault," Boulderfang soothed. "I should've kept a closer eye on you. And it certainly wasn't you who caused this." He shot a look at his sister.

"Now you all remember what you're up against," Flurrytail said.

"I never forgot," Boulderfang said.

The badger had dug it's way out of it's set. It's black eyes glistened with fury.

"We need to get out of here," Boulderfang said.

"Not before I sink my claws into it," I growled.

"Deathpaw, are you crazy? No way you can take that thing!" Boulderfang protested.

"I probably have a better chance with this badger than Flurrytail," I said and leapt on it.

It swung around madly with the goal of flinging me off. I sunk my claws into it's back.

"Deathpaw, you mouse-brain!" Boulderfang yowled at me and attacked the badger.

I slashed it's forehead, blinding it's vision with blood. That seemed to make it even more furious. I saw Boulderfang darting in and out from under it. I scratched at it's neck and head. It finally managed to throw me off. I quickly got back on my paws and flung myself back at it. I felt it scratch my shoulder.

Eventually, after what felt like forever, the badger started running off. We followed it to the border.

"And don't come back!" I shouted after it.

"I thought you'd be happy to see me," a voice I hadn't heard in a moon joked.


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

"Silkshade?" I asked as I turned toward her.

"And we're here too if anyone cares," Silentstorm said.

"Pineclaw sure will," I told her. "It seems to be the only thing anyone in NightClan's been talking about."

"Of course, it has," Silkshade sighed.

"You two look like you've had an eventful time," Silentstorm said.

"Definitely. We have stories to tell you," I said. "But now is really not the time."

"At least we have good news to share with the clan," Boulderfang said. "Not just bad news."

"Bad news?" Songheart asked. "Didn't you chase the badger off?"

"Flurrytail isn't gone," I whispered.

"Limppaw is dead," Boulderfang said.

"What happened?" Silkshade asked.

"Flurrytail pushed her into a badger set," I said.

"So this time it actually had a badger," Silentstorm commented.

"We're going to go back there so we can bring her back to camp," Boulderfang said.

"We'll come too," Silkshade said. "Maybe you can catch us up on some of the important stuff."

"Flurrytail knows I know about her plotting and stuff," I told them. "It wasn't Limppaw she was planning on killing. Things with SunClan are much worse."

"No thanks to you," Boulderfang muttered.

"Molepaw isn't even allowed to become a warrior. And Snakeheart is being punished too. Just because they aren't insulting you all day," I said. "That's really the major things."

"I hate SunClan," Silkshade said.

"Why are you to blame for some of this?" Silentstorm asked.

"Lightstar was basically asking for someone to yowl at her!" I defended.

"She called Lightstar a bad leader," Boulderfang said. "It's not false, but it's not something to yowl at the Gathering."

"It's all my fault!" Tallblaze cried.

He was sitting by Limppaw's body. "What's all your fault?" Boulderfang asked.

"I was supposed to be protecting her! I saw a nice squirrel and went to catch it. Then I found her dead!" Tallblaze explained.

"Flurrytail did this, not you," Boulderfang said to his brother.

"She finally did it?" Tallblaze asked. "She took a cat's life?"

"Yes. It's not your fault. It's our sister's fault," Boulderfang said.

"I should've paid more attention," Tallblaze said.

"I should've as well," Boulderfang said. "If I had been paying more attention to Deathpaw..."

"It won't do any good blaming yourself," Silkshade said.

"You need to decide if you're with your sister or against her," Silentstorm said.

"Of course I'm against her," Boulderfang said.

"He's been helping me out of tight situations since you left, including the ones with Flurrytail," I said.

"I could never call someone who would do anything like this sister," Tallblaze said.

"Glad to hear it," Silkshade said.

"The more we get on our side, the better the odds we have," Silentstorm said.

"Let's get back to camp," Songheart said. "It will be nice to see most of those cats again."

Boulderfang crouched down and let Tallblaze put Limppaw on top of him. We headed back towards camp.

When we arrived in camp cats immediately took notice. Wingstar and Dawnfur, who were in conversation, stopped what they were doing and came towards us.

"What happened?" Wingstar asked.

"She fell into a badger set. Deathpaw and I tried to get her out, but the badger had already killed her," Boulderfang said.

"I should've paid more attention to her. I'm sorry," Tallblaze said.

"These things happen," Dawnfur said. "We can't prevent every death."

"And it appears you two also dealt with the badger," Wingstar said.

"Against my better judgement we did," Boulderfang said. "Well, by that I mean I helped when my apprentice decided to attack the infuriated badger."

"Her father would've probably done the same," Wingstar said.

"We came across these three at the border," Boulderfang said.

"Duskpelt and Pineclaw are attempting to get some sleep. I'll go get them," Dawnfur said. She returned a moment later with Duskpelt and Pineclaw.

"Silkshade! Thank StarClan you're okay!" Duskpelt yowled gleefully.

"You're both back!" Pineclaw celebrated.

"Duskpelt, that's not the only news," Wingstar said. "I'm sorry, but Limppaw is dead."

He turned around and noticed the body of his youngest daughter. "I'm so sorry for how I acted when you were younger," he said to Limppaw.

"Deathpaw, Boulderfang. I want you in my den. You just fought a badger and I'm checking your wounds," Dawnfur ordered. "Silkshade, Silentstorm, and Songheart, I want to have a look at you as well."

"And I'll tell the rest of the clan about everything," Wingstar said.

Silkshade had finally return. I wish it could've been on a happier day.


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

It is nice to be back in NightClan. I may have a lot of problems connected to the Clans, but I also have some good things here too.

Wingstar had called me and my two friends to her den. I guess she has a few questions. I think every cat does.

"I want to hear your story of the past moon. What happened while you were away?" Wingstar asked.

"I'm up for a good story," Dawnfur said.

"Do we have to do this?" Silentstorm asked.

"We'll tell it for you," Songheart said.

"And we won't leave anything out," I added.

"Nope, we are _not_ doing this," Silentstorm said.

"We are," I said.

"Why don't you want to talk about it?" Wingstar asked.

"You'll see soon enough," Songheart said.

I began telling the tale of the past moon. Songheart would put in details I was missing or she wanted to emphasize. She took over for a little after the dog fight part. Silentstorm sat in the back the whole time avoiding eye contact with anybody.

"You've certainly been busy," Dawnfur said.

"I figure you want to hear a little about what's been happening here," Wingstar said and told us a bit about what has been going on with SunClan.

"So, in other words, Dawnfur sent us away only for the problem to escalate," Silentstorm said.

"That about sums it up," Wingstar agreed.

"Great," I muttered.

"StarClan must have some reason for it," Dawnfur said.

"No matter. We can't go back and change it," I said.

"I wouldn't change it," Songheart said glancing at her sister.

"Be quiet," Silentstorm told her.

"The sun is setting. It's time for the vigil," Wingstar said. Silentstorm and Songheart followed her out

Dawnfur stared toward the setting sun and had a real distant look in her eyes. "The sun will rise tomorrow and the shade will be gone," she murmured.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine," Dawnfur said, snapping back to reality. "Go ahead. I'll be right behind you."

I woke up from my nap after the vigil around sunhigh. I left the warrior's den.

"Hey, Silkshade!" Duskpelt called. "Do you want to go hunting and catch up?"

"Sure," I told him.

"I hope you don't mind I invited a few more cats," Duskpelt said. I found Pineclaw, Silentstorm, and Songheart waiting by the entrance.

"I don't mind at all," I said.

We walked through the forest. I had missed this place when I was gone. It was so beautiful. Much better than any twolegplace.

We stopped when we heard the underbrush rustling. It sounded like cats. SunClan cats jumped at us. It was much too far from the border for them to be here. Here they were.

From the looks of it the all the warriors were here. We were outnumbered two to one.

"What are you doing here?" Duskpelt asked over the sound of battle.

"We told you to get rid of the kittypet for the good of your Clan," Lightstar said. "Did you not think eventually we'd keep our word?"

"We were hoping," I muttered.

"Scared, kittypet?" Grasstail sneered.

"No, I was just hoping we wouldn't have to deal with a bunch of fox-hearts today," I said as I fought with him and Coldclaw. "I've dealt with much harder things than a couple of mouse-brains."

"Now recount only the times where you didn't need rescued," Coldclaw said. How come I can't think of a single time? "That's what I thought."

"I can't say I've ever had a fair fight either," I said.

"Life's not fair," Grasstail said, knocking me off balance and holding me down.

"Easier than I thought," Coldclaw said.

"She is a kittypet," Grasstail said.

"I'll shred you!" I threatened.

"I don't think so," Coldclaw said.

"SunClan, let's go!" Lightstar yowled.

Grasstail and Coldclaw started dragging me as they quickly left and SunClan surrounded me on all sides.

"They're retreating?" Duskpelt asked.

"Let go of me!" I yowled.

"Where's Silkshade?" Silentstorm asked.

"Help me!" I yowled.

"They aren't retreating," Duskpelt said. "Come on!" I heard them chasing after the group of SunClan cats.

I tried to grab the ground with my claws and hold on, but the two toms were stronger than me.

We were over the border. The SunClan cats parted behind me. I don't know if it was to taunt me or the four cats at the border, but it worked. I saw Pineclaw holding Duskpelt back and Songheart restrained her sister.

"Silkshade!" Duskpelt yowled.

"We need to go back to camp. We can't do this alone," Pineclaw told him.

They headed into the trees as I watched the border grow smaller.

* * *

_Author Note:_ _End of Book 2! Hope you enjoyed it! Please review and tell me about thoughts, opinions, ships, and some constructive criticism. Book 3 will be posted next week—hopefully on time. And I might start doing this Author Note thing more often, it's kind of nice. _

-_ Everly W._


End file.
